Harry Potter e os poderes da sétima filha
by Dii Potter
Summary: A guerra acabou. Estavam todos bem de certa forma, até que Harry com a ajuda de Hermione e Rony descobrem que Gina corre grande perigo. Juntos, eles buscam solucionar esse mistério antes que as forças das Trevas percebam que Gina é uma bruxa poderosíssima.
1. 1 - Um novo começo

CAPITULO 1

Um novo começo

O SOL ESTAVA NO MEIO O CÉU quando Harry Potter acordou. Abriu os olhos e viu um borrado em vermelho e ouro em cima dele e sentiu os cobertores macios e travesseiros empilhados ao seu redor. Será que estava em Hogwarts? Não admira que ainda se sentisse como se um gigante tivesse pisado nele. Ainda deitado percorreu sua mão lentamente para a esquerda até encontrar os óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ele empurrou-os cuidadosamente sobre seu nariz. Ele estava certo, ele estava em um dos dormitórios de Hogwarts. Percebeu que estava em seu antigo quarto, na sala comunal da Grifinória. Estava deitado em sua antiga cama de dossel. Olhou para a pequena janela do lado direito de sua cama. Era evidente os estragos nos jardins do castelo. Lembrou-se, então, dos acontecimentos ocorridos. Sentiu-se desamparado e sozinho, contudo, aliviado. Ficou ali por um longo momento, observando o céu azul e o sol radiante, viu então que o mesmo estava mais bonito do que se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes, parecia-lhe que estava contente, deslumbrante e "vitorioso", se é que era possível.

Desta vez, ele sentou-se lentamente. Sua cabeça doía e seu estômago estava borbulhando de fome. Ele tinha comido antes de adormecer, como ele poderia já estar com tanta fome? Em seguida Harry pensou mentalmente: Ele estava dormindo há mais de um dia!

Ouviu um estardalhaço. Barulho de pés subindo as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos dos meninos. Foi então que três pessoas entraram correndo no quarto. Duas delas vinham logo em frente, pareciam cansadas, contudo, felizes e o alivio presente em seus rostos; logo atrás vinha a outra, a mesma cara de alivio, porem, seu rosto radiava grande saudade, será?. Foi com grande alegria que Harry reconheceu seus melhores amigos: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley, esta, pensou Harry, estava mais linda que nunca.

- Oi, cara? - disse Rony, sentando-se aos pés da cama de Harry – Como está se sentindo? Achei que não ia acordar mais!

Todos riram.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

- Ah, Harry - disse Hermione, largando-se ao lado de Rony – você dormiu por dois dias inteiros. Rony queria vir te acordar hoje mais cedo, mas eu e Gina não o deixamos. Você ainda parece muito cansado.

Claro. Pensou Harry. Esses últimos meses valeram pelos seis anos de aventura na escola.

- É – disse – não sabia que tinha dormido tanto. – Então, olhou em direção à Gina, que estava em pé, encostada no dossel da cama. Sorriu-lhe e, para sua alegria, recebeu o sorriso de volta. Ela não está com raiva de mim, afinal. Pensou aliviado.

- Olha, acho melhor descermos, – disse Gina, que estava calada até então – ou mamãe virá até aqui e puxará todos nós pelas orelhas até o Salão Principal.

Esta foi a primeira vez em que Harry realmente riu desde os acontecimentos de dois dias atrás. Pensar na Sr.ª Weasley lhe trouxe uma dor tão profunda que se sentiu surpreso ao perceber que estava sentindo a mesma dor que sentiu a três anos atrás, quando perdeu seu parente mais próximo: Sirius. Lembrou-se de Fred, Tonks e Lupin. As pessoas que, para ele, faziam parte de sua vida, faziam parte de sua família.

Pareceu-lhe que Rony, Hermione e Gina tinham percebido em que estava pensando, pois trataram logo de mudar de assunto.

- Então, Harry – Hermione tratou logo de falar. – Estive conversando com a Prof.ª McGonagall e ela me informou que poderemos voltar à escola para terminarmos o nosso último ano quando o trimestre começar.

- Ah, corta essa, Hermione – disse Rony, fazendo uma careta, como se estivesse experimentando a pior comida já inventada – como é que você ainda pensa em estudos? Depois de tudo o que já passamos? – acrescentou surpreso – Sinceramente, não preciso me qualificar em mais nada. Estou muito bem assim. Com tudo o que fizemos, eu e o Harry podemos nos candidatar à auror assim – Rony fez um gesto com as mãos e estralou os dedos.

- É. Eu não vou voltar. – disse Harry, convicto – Agora que Kingsley vai se candidatar a Ministro será mais fácil pra gente poder fazer os testes. – Olhou de esguelha para Gina, esta parecia ter ficado um pouco desapontada com a resposta.

- Ah, gente – disse Gina, agora se largando em cima da cama – deixa de tanta loucura. Como é que vocês pensam dessa maneira? Largar os estudos assim, do nada? E, vamos lembrar Roniquinho, - falou, virando-se para encarar o irmão – que será mais fácil a mamãe te dobrar ao meio e coloca-lo dentro de um caldeirão fumegante do que aceitar a ideia de que você desista dos estudos. Você lembra como ela ficou quando o Fred e o Jorge saíram da escola?

- Gina, porque você não cala a boca? – falou Rony, com suas orelhas começando a ficar quase da cor de seus cabelos – Você deveria está lá com a mamãe. Pode sair, vai, vai. – terminou Rony, mostrando com o dedo indicador a porta.

- Ela fica. – disse Harry em um tom um pouco mais agressivo do que gostaria, para espanto de todos – É... ah... não vamos discutir por bobagens. Já estamos decididos e ninguém toca mais no assunto certo? – apressou-se a dizer.

- Bom, então o problema é de vocês – disse Gina, um pouco corada – depois não diga que não avisamos. Agora, já que os senhores espertos decidiram o que vão fazer do futuro, acho melhor descermos agora, concordam?

Todos concordaram e já estavam a meio caminho das escadas quando, para surpresa de Harry, Rony pegou na mão de Hermione e saíram na frente. Sentiu-se um pouco inquieto, pensou em Gina e nas condições em que se encontravam. Decidiu que deveria conversar com a garota para poderem resolver como iriam ficar, mais achou melhor deixar para depois.

Como poderia ter essa conversa com ela? Será que ela iria perdoá-lo por tê-la abandonado? Ou será que já tinha o esquecido e partido pra outra?

Não. Pensou Harry. Claro que não tinha o esquecido, percebeu isso quando seus olhos se cruzaram há poucos minutos. Viu, através dos olhos castanhos que tanto pensara nesses meses, o quanto estava esperando por aquele momento, percebeu que eles ainda sentiam saudades e, se é que ainda era possível, também sentiam amor.

Amor. Será que era realmente esse o sentimento que sentia por Gina? Era por isso que ele sentiu tanto a sua falta? Porque a amava? Ou seria apenas uma atração? Vontade de se sentir amado? Uma forma de tentar fugir daquele destino o qual estava condenado?

- Harry... – Gina o chamou – Você está se sentindo bem?

Estavam atrás do retrato a Mulher Gorda quando percebeu que tinha estado absorto em seus pensamento quando Gina o puxou pelo ombro.

- Quê? – falou Harry, um pouco envergonhado.

- Estava te perguntando se você não preferia que eu te trouxesse algo para você comer aqui, caso você não queira descer – falou Gina, um pouco espantada – mas, quando olhei pra você, você estava com essa cara, de quem levou um balaço na cabeça, achei que você estivesse passando mal.

– Ah, desculpa, é que estava pensando em uma coisa que preciso fazer. – apressou-se a dizer. – E não. Acho melhor irmos, ou sua mãe vai querer me mandar lá pro St. Mungus achando que estou precisando de inúmeras poções fortificantes.

Chegaram até as portas do Salão Principal. Quando entraram no ambiente Harry se surpreendeu com o que viu; o local não estava destruído como sabia que estivera a menos de dois dias atrás, suas paredes que outrora estavam derrubadas, agora estavam reconstruídas; suas mesas em seus devidos lugares. Esse era o único lugar que não apresentava as consequências da Guerra. Para sua decepção, preferiu que tivesse ficado na sala comunal como Gina lhe aconselhou. O Salão estava, se é que era possível, mais cheio que de costume. Alunos, professores, aurores e pais de alunos estavam presentes. Ao longe, Harry conseguiu ver as pessoas que realmente queria estar por perto: os Weasley e Hermione.

Quando iam atravessando o Salão para chegarem até a mesa da Grifinória, que por questões obvias era a mais cheia, uma pessoa ao longe os chamaram.

- Harry, ... Gina... – Harry virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com Luna que vinha correndo de encontro a eles – que bom que vi vocês. – virou-se para Harry – Queria alertá-lo para tomar cuidado ser for sair para os jardins. É que os repórteres do Profeta Diário estão lá fora, no jardim, esperando por você. – disse Luna, um pouco ofegante, apontado para Harry.

- Ah, - no entanto foi Gina que respondeu – obrigada Luna. Mas, acho que o Harry não está em condições de dar entrevista. Principalmente para aqueles montes de bosta de morcego inúteis.

Harry olhou espantando para Gina.

- Quê? – perguntou ela, virando-se pra ele – por acaso falei alguma mentira?

Harry tornou a rir e Gina o puxou novamente entre as pessoas para chegarem até a mesa.

Quando enfim encontraram o grupo, e se espremeram entre eles para encontrar um lugar a mesa, é que Harry pode prestar mais atenção em Gina.

Ela usava vestes comuns: calça jeans e moletom; seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, porem parecia-lhe que esses meses em que enfrentou o purgatório que foi a escola durante a direção de Snape lhe permitiram amadurecer mais rápido e tornar-se mais forte e durona. Estava linda, pensou, ela é linda e maravilhosa.

Quando acordou deste breve devaneio percebeu, para seu vexame, que Hermione o observava. Estava, com certeza, com cara de bobo. Tratou logo de preparar seu prato.

A Sr.ª Weasley o fez comer como nunca, afirmando que ele estava muito magro e que precisava comer bastante para repor a falta de comida em que esteve enfrentando durantes os meses de procura às Horcruxes. Para seu alívio Rony e Hermione também estavam sendo mergulhados em grandes tigelas de comidas.

- Francamente! – disse ela, colocando mais um pouco de purê nos pratos deles – Não sei como vocês não colaram o intestino. Estão na grossura de um tronquilho, os três! Precisam urgentemente e uma porção para abrir o apetite. Vou tratar de dar a vocês quando chegarmos em casa.

- Quê? – Harry falou, a boca tão cheia que mal conseguia segurar a comida nela – Como assim?

- Ora, Harry, você não pensou que íamos deixar você voltar para aquela casa idiota dos Dursley, pensou? – dessa vez foi Rony que falou, este derramando boa parte de sua comida na mesa.

- Eca ... RONY, sabia que aqui tem gente que quer poder comer sossegado? – falou Gina, que estava absorta em seu prato, virou-se para a mãe e disse – Sinceramente mamãe, tem certeza que Rony não foi deixado na porta de casa por um trasgo nojento?

- Cala a boca! – protestou Rony, agora quase se engasgando.

Após um longo almoço, onde Gina e Rony foram obrigados a se calarem pela Sr.ª Weasley, a Prof.ª McGonagall levantou-se e ficou a frente das mesas, onde costumava ficar Dumbledore quando pretendia fazer seus habituais avisos.

- Boa tarde a todos os presentes. – começou ela - É com grande pesar que informo que os funerais acontecerão amanhã nos jardins da escola a partir das 11 horas da manhã. Para aqueles que não quiserem acompanhar os funerais o trem sairá daqui a 2 horas, e para aqueles que quiserem dar seu adeus a essas pessoas que deram suas vidas para nos proporcionar um mundo melhor, informo que o trem sairá a partir das 13 horas de amanhã. Então lhes peço que, por favor, arrumem suas bagagens para que depois não se atrasem e percam o trem.

Harry se sentiu muito mal depois dos avisos. Ele não tinha pensado nos funerais ainda, nem como ocorreriam, mas ouvir agora, assim de repente, era de mais para ele. Levantou-se, para surpresa de todos os que estavam presentes no Salão, e se dirigiu às portas de Carvalho.

Como poderia ter esquecido daquelas pessoas? Será que ele estava se tornando uma pessoa mesquinha, que só pensava em si? Não poderia continuar tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ninguém tivesse morrido por sua culpa. Foram tantas as mortes que aconteceram por cauda dele. Primeiro seu Pai, depois sua Mãe, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Dobby, Snape, Fred, Tonks, Lupin... aonde iria parar as vitimas, até quando ele iria suportar saber que essas pessoas se foram por sua causa?

Estava correndo agora, desesperado, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Nunca pensara que um dia poderia estar tão sozinho. Chegou à beira do Lago, estava limpo e sereno, sentou-se e encostou-se na mesma arvore que costumava ficar em companhia de Gina durante as tardes de um passado, pensou Harry, muito distante. Uma brisa leve levou-lhe um cheiro fascinante, floral e suave, instantaneamente reconheceu-o. Virou-se e viu Gina, vindo em sua direção. Aquele jeito, tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo durão, fez com que Harry perdesse um pouco o foco.

- Oi? – falou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado – Imaginei que estaria aqui.

- Oi. – disse Harry, escondendo o rosto e enxugando as lagrimas nas mangas do moletom – É. Gosto de vir aqui pra pensar um pouco.

- Olha Harry – Gina o encarou, agora demonstrando um ar à lá Sr.ª Weasley. – Você não pode ficar se atormentando o resto de sua vida pelo o que aconteceu. Essas pessoas não morreram em vão, elas eram adultas e escolheram lutar por um mundo melhor, todos nós sabemos disso. Não tem o porquê você ficar se culpando por uma coisa que você não teve culpa.

- Gina, você não entende. – disse Harry, sentindo-se um pouco desconcertado. – Não sabe como é saber que se não fosse por você, essas pessoas estariam vivas e felizes. Você não sabe como me sinto sabendo que o Teddy não conhecerá seus pais e nem terá o apoio deles quando precisar.

- Harry, põe uma coisa em sua cabeça. – Gina, que agora se pôs na frente dele, pegou-lhes as mãos – Teddy está rodeado de pessoas que o amam, ele sempre poderá contar com você, que é padrinho dele, poderá contar com a Avó Andromeda e com todos os Weasley. Claro que ele sentirá a falta dos pais. Mas você tem que colocar na cabeça que ele irá precisar de você também. Lupin gostaria que você cuidasse do filho dele, assim como o seu pai, Harry, o confiou a Sirius.

Não sabia como, nem o porquê, mas estava se sentindo muito melhor agora. Talvez estivesse precisando deste puxão de orelha, e Gina o soube dar. Olhou para ela e agora mais que nunca pensou em suas desculpas, tinha certeza que agora era a hora de falar-lhe tudo o que te atormentava. Então, encarou-a nos olhos e falou:

- Gina, - começou – eu quero te pedir descul...

- Harry, não tem o porquê se desculpar.

- Claro que tenho, - apressou-se ele a dizer – escute. Quando pedi para que descemos um tempo não sabia que seria tão difícil para mim. Esse tempo que passei distante de você me fez enxergar que não consigo, nem quero ficar longe de você.

- Harry, ... – começou Gina, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- Não, me deixa terminar. – colocou um dedo em seus lábios, fazendo sinal para calar – O que eu quero dizer é que ... é ... o que eu quero saber é: você ainda gosta de mim?

- Harry, - Gina falou, um pouco emocionada com a declaração, reparou ele – eu sei os motivos de você ter pedido esse tempo. Nunca questionei seus motivos. Não tem por que você se desculpar por uma coisa que ambos sabíamos que teria de acontecer. Esse era o seu destino, e eu sabia que você não descansaria enquanto não o cumprisse.

- Você não está me respond...

- Olha Harry, - interrompeu-o – Sempre soube quem você era, sempre soube do seu destino, e por mais que você diga que não, eu senti mais que ninguém a sua falta. Desde quando vi você pela primeira vez, lá na plataforma, sabia que você era especial. Eu estava disposta a ser a pessoa que te faria cair na real, quando necessário. E aqui estou, te dando a maior bronca por ter essa cabeça oca.

Ele riu. Era muito bom tê-la por perto.

- Como você tem coragem de perguntar se eu ainda gosto de você? – perguntou Gina, agora seus olhos rasos de lágrimas – Você não sabe como fiquei quando o vi nos braços de Hagrid aquela noite. Meu pior pesadelo estava na minha frente. Eu o amo Harry. O amo com a minha própria vida.

Harry não pensou em mais nada. Naquele momento a única coisa que ele queria era tê-la em seus braços novamente. Não pensou duas vezes. Tomou-a em seus braços, em um abraço forte. Agora seus olhos se cruzaram e não pensaram em mais nada. Se entregaram em um beijo caloroso, cheio de saudade, amor e paixão.


	2. 2 - Brigas e mais brigas

CAPÍTULO 2

Brigas e mais brigas

HARRY NÃO ESTAVA ACREDITANDO no que estava acontecendo. Era inacreditável, mais assim, com Gina em seus braços, percebeu que precisava cair na real. Se culpar pelo o que tinha acontecidos não era o certo. Pensou em seus pais, Sirius e Lupin e se deu conta que nenhum deles iria querer que ele se culpasse por aquilo.

Se tinha uma pessoa que precisava dele, essa pessoa era aquela garota que estava em seus braços. Ela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando para ele, ela significava apenas a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Ela sempre o esperou, sempre o amou. Com isso em pensamento, Harry jurou a si mesmo que por ela, e somente por ela, iria voltar a viver.

Após um longo beijo, Harry olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava. Gina olhou-o também, com um ar aliviado e feliz.

- Harry, – começou a falar – está muito bom aqui, mais é melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Daqui a pouco os repórteres daquele jornal idiota aparecem aqui e... bom ...você já sabe.

Harry, que por um breve momento esquecera-se completamente onde estavam, olhou ao redor de si e constatou que era melhor mesmo eles voltarem.

Estavam andando de volta ao castelo de mãos dadas quando, cruzando os jardins, vinha correndo Rony e Hermione em seu encalço. Seus rostos revelando medo e preocupação.

- Harry, o que ouve? – falou Hermione, ofegante, derrapando ao lado de Rony. – Vocês demoraram muito a voltar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rony também estava com uma cara de preocupação, seu olhar correu de Harry para Gina, depois deles até suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ficou um pouco intrigado.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – falou com a voz um pouco mais grave, dirigindo-se a Harry – Nem pense que vão ficar se agarrando por ai. Você é meu melhor amigo, mais, que eu me lembre, você deu um chega pra lá em minha irmã.

Gina, que até então não tinha reagido, soltou a mão de Harry e puxou logo a varinha de dentro do bolso do moletom.

- Olha aqui, Rony! – disse, a raiva se tornando clara em sua face – Sou bem grandinha para fazer o que me der vontade. Não preciso te pedir permissão para nada. A menos que você queira nos dar licença por vontade própria, terei que força-lo a fazer.

Harry estava agora entre os dois, de forma que nem Rony nem Gina podiam ver um ao outro, porque Hermione também se postou entre eles em auxilio de Harry.

- Veja como você fala comigo, – disse Rony, suas orelhas de um tom tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos – sou mais velho que você e, portanto exijo respeito.

- Respeito? Eu, respeitar Você? – Gina soltou uma risada debochada, fazendo com que Rony também sacasse a sua varinha, e completou, com voz debochada e ironica – Aahhh, o Roniquinho virou homem? Deixou de ser o bebezão que choramingava pelos cantos? Deixou de ser aquele patético goleiro que nem sabia se segurar em uma vassoura?

Agora, pensou Harry, foi demais. Gina tinha extrapolado. Rony tremia dos pés a cabeça, a varinha ainda em punho, fitando Gina com uma cara cheia de raiva.

Por sorte, ou talvez pela experiência de tantos anos de quadribol, Harry agarrou-se em Gina, desviando-a de um lampejo vermelho, vindo da direção de Rony. Largando a garota virou-se, enfurecido, para Rony. Não queria saber se era seu melhor amigo, mais, agora foi demais. Sacou a varinha e foi em direção ao garoto.

- Você ficou maluco? – Disse, empurrando Rony e erguendo a varinha em direção ao rosto do garoto. – Quem você pensa que é?

- Sou o irmão dela, Potter. – disse Rony, seu rosto se contraindo em grande raiva – O que é que você tem haver com isso? Você não gosta dela, nunca gostou. Não se preocupou com ela nem um pouco durante todo esse tempo.

- Não diga coisas que você não sabe. – Harry agora estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, mais de raiva – não repita isso, ou serei capaz de cometer um...

- Um o que? – disse Rony, se desvencilhando de Hermione que tentava, sem sucesso, tirá-lo dali. – Anda. Fala Potter! O que é que você irá fazer comigo? Me matar?

- Não duvide. – disse Harry, Gina agora veio em sua direção e tentou puxá-lo para trás – Não se meta com a Gina, Rony. Nunca mais faça isso. ENTENDEU?

- Não me diga o que fazer... - Rony ia começar novamente, mais foi interrompido por Hermione, que naquele momento estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Não vamos nos precipitar, gente! – disse ela, pegando Rony pelo braço e forçando-o a baixar a varinha. – É melhor sairmos daqui, antes que...

Não foi preciso ela terminar a frase. Um grande grupo de repórteres vinha correndo em direção ao grupo. Suas câmeras fotográficas em mãos, soltando baforadas e mais baforadas de fumaça.

- Ah, - disse Gina, puxando Harry e forçando-o a correr – anda, vamos embora. Rápido.

Juntos, saíram em direção as portas do castelo. Esqueceram completamente o que tinha acontecido a pouco menos de um minuto. Quando chegaram às grandes portas que davam acesso ao Salão Principal, pararam.

- Vocês bem que poderiam ter feito menos barulho, né? – disse Hermione, enxugando o suor do rosto com as mãos tremulas – Não precisava chegar aonde chegou. – virou-se para Rony, que estava com suas orelhas ainda mais vermelhas que antes – E, Rony, você já deveria ter se acostumado com a ideia de que Harry e Gina se gostam.

Rony ficou ainda mais carrancudo, mas não falou nada. Foi a vez de Gina falar.

- Só quero deixar claro uma coisa – disse ela, largando o braço de Harry e postando-se em frente a Rony, de modo que ficaram cara a cara, apontou o dedo indicador para o irmão falou

– Não quero você se metendo em meu relacionamento.

Por sorte o Sr. e a Sr.ª. Weasley vinha chegando, impedindo que a briga começasse novamente.

- Harry! – exclamou ela, dando-lhe um sorriso aliviado – Estava agora mesmo indo procura-lo. Para onde você foi? Estava preocupada.

Harry, que até aquele momento estava com a raiva subindo-lhe a cabeça, virou-se para a Sr.ª Weasley e falou:

- Oho! Não se preocupe, estava lá fora, precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco. – dizendo essas palavras encarou Rony e sem relutância pegou novamente a mão de Gina.

Este, porem, fingiu não acreditar no que estava vendo. Hermione, para evitar uma nova briga, tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Então, – disse virando-se para o Sr. Weasley, tentando amenizar o frio silencio que se instalou no lugar – quando será que a reforma começará?

- Após os funerais. – disse Arthur, o cansaço tornando-se evidente – Precisaremos de ajuda. Minerva irá fazer um novo aviso, pouco antes de começar os funerais, informando que quem quiser ficar para ajudar na reconstrução de Hogwarts será bem bem-vindo.

- Vou ficar! – falaram, em uníssono Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Bom, - falou Molly, percebendo o tom de voz dos garotos – a menos que vocês queiram ficar o resto do dia estancados á porta do Salão, é melhor que vocês subam para a torre da Grifinória. Vocês precisam descansar. E não se atrasem para o jantar

Sem dizer mais nada eles subiram. Harry, sabendo que não queria ficar perto de Rony, no momento, deixou-se ficar para trás. Gina, sabendo o pensamento do garoto, também fez o mesmo, deixando que Rony e Hermione seguissem sozinhos à frente.

- Harry, - disse a garota, ainda segurando a mão de Harry, - não precisava ter feito...

- Gina, me desculpe, mas não podia permitir que Rony falasse daquele jeito com você! – disse Harry, sua raiva aflorando novamente.

- Valeu, Harry!

Continuaram o caminho até a torre da Grifinória sem falar mais nada. Harry estava indignado com a atitude do amigo. Será que Rony nunca iria aceitar o namoro deles? Era ele mesmo que ficava soltando indiretas para ele sobre Gina, dizendo que preferia que ela namorasse a ele do que outro.

Quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu para permiti-los entrar na sala comunal, ouviram vozes alteradas. Ficou evidente para Harry a quem essas vozes pertenciam.

- ... então porque você não vai lá e fica com eles? – a voz de Rony soava alta, rascante e violenta. – Anda. Vai lá. Você não prefere a companhia deles à minha?

- Não! – Hermione estava à beira das lagrimas novamente. Em pé diante da escada que dava acesso ao dormitório dos meninos, ela segurava o braço de Rony – Rony, só achei sua atitude infantil.

- Ah, - disse Rony, se desvencilhando de Hermione. Subiu três degraus da escada e se virou – aposto que você pensa igual à Gina. Por que você está comigo? Aposto como não significo nada pra você. Esquece o que aconteceu entre nós dois durante esses dias.

E, dizendo isso, subiu as escadas direto para o dormitório. Hermione virou-se e encarou Harry e Gina, que ainda estavam parados, sem reação, diante da passagem para a sala comunal. Gina foi ao seu encontro, abraçou-a e disse:

- Esquece, Mione – disse Gina, puxando-a para uma poltrona em frente a lareira. – Logo, logo ele se arrepende e volta. Você vai ver.

Harry, sem saber o que fazer, sentou-se do outro lado da amiga e disse:

- O Rony é um babaca. Quis descontar a raiva que estava sentindo da gente em você. Mas isso vai passar. Você conhece ele, sabe como ele é.

No entanto, não surtiu efeito, Hermione, agora aos prantos, levantou-se de uma vez e gritou, de modo que Rony a ouvisse de onde estivesse no dormitório.

- ELE QUER ASSIM, TUDO BEM! QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERIA FICAR COM ELE? QUERO UMA PESSOA QUE TENHA CORAÇÃO, E PENSE EM SEUS ATOS, HAJA COMO ADULTO E NÃO COMO UM GNOMO DE JARDIM!

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo para o dormitório das meninas, deixando Harry e Gina parados, atônitos.

- Ela não falou serio, não é? – perguntou Gina, um pouco insegura.

- Nããh.. – disse Harry, levantando-se e puxando Gina também – Eles se gostam desde o primeiro ano. É coisa passageira. Não dou quatro dias para estarem se agarrando pelo castelo.

Gina sorriu insegura.

- Vamos, - disse Harry – acho melhor subirmos, sua mãe não vai querer que nos atrasemos para o jantar.

E dizendo isso, deu um beijo em Gina e subiram para seus dormitórios.


	3. 3 - Desculpas e Promessas

CAPÍTULO 3

Desculpas e promessas

QUANDO ABRIU A PORTA do dormitório Harry pensou que havia passado um furacão por lá. As camas, que horas antes estavam arrumadas, estavam com as cortinas do dossel rasgadas e jogadas ao chão. Olhando a um lado Harry pode ver que a maioria dos travesseiros estava rasgada e jogada no piso coberto de penas. A cama, que antigamente era dele, estava toda bagunçada: colchão revirado, as cortinas rasgadas e para espanto de Harry, a um canto, entre as camas que antes eram dele e de Rony, encontrava-se alguém, sentado. Harry o reconheceu instantaneamente.

Rony estava sentado, a cabeça baixa entre os joelhos, os cabelos bagunçados, quando percebeu que Rony tinha reparado que ele tinha entrado no local, tratou logo em se pronunciar.

- Por que você tratou a Mione daquele jeito? – disse, seguindo até Rony e se curvando de modo que ficou frente a frente com o garoto, percebeu que ele havia chorado: seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto molhado. – Seu problema era comigo, não tinha porque descontar sua raiva nela.

Rony não falou nada, simplesmente encarou Harry.

- Olha, você sabe que eu gosto da sua irmã, - continuou Harry, sentando-se na frente de Rony e o encarando – não tem o porquê você agir dessa maneira. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado.

Harry teve certeza que ia começar tudo novamente, mas quando Rony falou, se surpreendeu.

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você gosta da minha irmã. Sei também que ela te adora. Até demais, para o meu gosto! É que, ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de...

- Pode parar... – interrompeu-o Harry sua irritação subindo-lhe a cabeça novamente, quando falou sua voz saiu alta e grave – não vem com esse papo de que ainda não se acostumou em nos ver se beijando. Sua irmã tem 16 anos e é bem grandinha. Você sabe muito bem dos motivos que me fizeram ter que terminar dela, eu não queria mais era preciso, ela entendeu, pensei que você também entenderia, fiz sua vontade, não fiz, antes de ir atrás de Voldemort, quando você pediu para não dar esperanças a ela. Mas agora estamos livres dele, e estamos namo... quer dizer, estamos saindo novamente. Você vai ter que aceitar.

Rony estava estático, parecia que agora ele tinha caído na real.

- Tá, tá, eu sei... – Rony levantou-se e ao fazer isso quase derruba Harry – Vou tentar tá bom? Mas, não fiquem se agarrando na minha frente, você sabe, ela ainda é minha irmãzinha.

Com a perplexidade em seu rosto Harry simplesmente não estava acreditando no que Rony acabara de dizer.

- O quê? Quer que eu fique me monitorando para saber quando posso beijar sua irmã?

- É...quer... quer dizer, não – gaguejou Rony um pouco confuso – Só por enquanto. Até eu me acostumar.

Harry não sabia se Rony se acostumaria com isso um dia, mas achou melhor aceitar.

- Tá bom, vou tentar... – Harry agora foi até Rony, dando o contorno no aquecedor - ... Só mais uma coisa. – quando falou sua voz saiu mais firme do que antes – Não fale com a Gina daquele jeito novamente. Para o seu próprio bem.

- Eu conheço minha irmã, Harry – disse Rony – não precisa me lembrar que a qualquer dia posso ser encontrado no St. Mungus com a aparência de um verme.

Durante alguns segundos o quarto se inundou com suas gargalhadas. Rony era como um irmão para ele, não haveria como ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo, mas se não fosse por isso ele mesmo o teria transformado em um verme.

Ia atravessando o quarto para pegar suas coisas e tentar arrumar aquela bagunça que o amigo fizera quando ele o chamou.

- Harry ... – disse Rony, seu sorriso tinha sumido do rosto, mas não demostrava nenhum outro sentimento, sua raiva se esvaíra, mas falava de um jeito sério – Você é meu melhor amigo, sempre quis que você e a Gina ficassem juntos, mais... Ela gosta muito de você, cara. Só de ver o jeito que ela ficou, quando você terminou dela ano passado ... ela ficou muito mal. Se o que você sente por ela não for verdadeiro, se você só quer brincar com os sentimentos dela... é melhor você se afastar...

Harry não acreditou naquilo. Será que o Rony não percebeu que ele também sofrera ao deixá-la? Nos últimos meses enquanto estavam a procura das Horcruxes, todas as noites antes de dormir, ele pensava nela, sempre pegava o Mapa do Maroto só para saber onde ela estava, desejando que estivesse bem, que estivesse pensando nele, assim como ele pensava nela. Será que Rony era tão burro para não perceber isso?

- Rony, o que sinto por Gina é puro e verdadeiro. Jamais estaria com ela se eu não a quisesse. Durante esses meses de caça às Horcruxes meu único motivo para sair vivo era ela. Eu a amo. Você não percebe? – disse ele.

- Me prometa que não vai fazê-la sofrer – Rony estava agora encarando-o como se a vida dele dependesse dessa resposta. – Me prometa Harry, que nunca vai permitir que ela sofra, em nenhum momento.

- Prometo, Rony – disse Harry, encarando o amigo também – Nunca permitirei que trisquem em um só fio de cabelo da Gina, ou não me chamo Harry Potter.

Rony pareceu mais aliviado depois disso. Harry entendeu os motivos do irmão. Gina e ele sempre foram mais chegados do que todos os outros irmãos Weasley. Quando ele descobriu que fora ela a abrir a câmara secreta e que Voldemort a tinha levado para suas profundezas ele ficou desesperado.

Estava começando novamente o que ia fazendo antes de Rony o chamar, quando ouviu a voz do amigo.

- Ah! Não. Por Merlin. Que I-D-I-O-T-A. – Harry virou-se para saber o que tinha acontecido dessa vez. Viu Rony, agitado, correndo de um lado a outro do dormitório, com as mãos na cabeça. Deu um ponta pé no pé de sua cama e, choramingando de dor, ficou pulando de um pé só, o outro pé em uma das mãos.

– Harry, pode me matar, ... me paralise, ...me estupore, ...sei lá, mais, faça alguma coisa. – falou Rony, vinha pulando em sua direção – Mereço a pior azaração. O que eu faço...? A Hermione, ... ela, ...ela nunca vai me perdoar!

Harry, agora observando o desespero do amigo, entendeu: depois de tudo o que Rony falou à Hermione ele sabia que iria ser mais fácil um diabrete ser bonzinho do que Hermione o perdoar.

Se fosse em outro momento sentiria prazer ao ver o desespero do amigo. Mas, não podia deixa-lo se torturar daquela forma. Foi a seu encontro. Rony estava sentado na cama, ou melhor, no que restara dela, e se torturava, batendo sua testa no dossel da cama. Encarou o amigo e com a mão em seu ombro disse:

- Vai lá. Você tem que pedir desculpas a ela. – cada palavra que saia de sua boca tornava evidente que a raiva que sentira do amigo fora passageira. – É o mínimo que você pode fazer. Anda.

- Mas, Harry – olhou para o garoto, o desespero em seu rosto – Ela não vai nem querer olhar para mim. Ela vai me matar.

- O pior que ela pode fazer é te azarar. Nada que ela não tenha feito antes. – falou, o sorriso em seu rosto. Lembrou-se do dia em que Hermione atirou em Rony uma revoada de canários enfurecidos.

Rony sorriu por um momento. Olhou para Harry e disse:

- Desculpa, cara! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando...

- Você tem que falar isso é para a Mione. – disse Harry, empurrando Rony para fora do dormitório – Vai lá falar com ela.

- Eh,... tá... certo... é o que vou fa-fazer – gaguejou Rony.

- Anda, vai logo. – disse Harry, empurrando-o porta a fora. Rony saiu apressado e desceu as escadas.

Espero que a Mione não seja tão dura com ele, pensou Harry, enquanto tirava a varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes. Com um aceno da varinha sussurrou limpeza e as coisas começaram a se consertar, remendar e voltar aos seus lugares.


	4. 4 - O erro de Ronald

CAPITULO 4

O erro de Ronald

QUANDO A ÚLTIMA CORTINA que estava caída rasgada sobre o colchão da cama, que antes fora de Simas, se prendeu no dossel, Harry se dirigiu ao banheiro masculino. O local permanecia igual. Exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Era um ambiente agradavelmente grande para caber em um quarto situado no topo de uma das mais altas torres de Hogwarts; sem duvida um dos fundadores da Escola, Godric Gryffindor, usou um feitiço de extensão no local.

Dirigiu-se para o grande espelho retangular pregado na parede sobre a fileira de pias douradas. Olhou-se por um longo minuto – depois de tantos meses essa era a primeira vez que via seu rosto por inteiro. Apresentava vários arranhões; nem tinha se dado conta que estavam ali, mas agora, ao vê-los pareceu-lhe que a dor escondida tinha despertado. Seu olhar recaiu em dois grandes cortes, um, bem embaixo da sobrancelha direita apresentava um grande volume causado pelo inchaço, estava com uma cor arroxeada e outro em seu maxilar esquerdo, bem maior que o primeiro, apresentava uma feia cor esverdeada coberta de sangue seco. Por um momento seu olhar perpassou pela cicatriz em forma de raio. O fim. Graças a Deus tinha chegado ao fim, pensou.

Abriu a torneira da pia próxima à porta que dava acesso ao dormitório e uma torrente de agua na cor vermelha começou a cair. Harry ficou alguns segundos apreciando-a cair sobre a pia, um belo contraste do vermelho sobre o dourado. Lavou o rosto, a água morna aliviando a dor dos muitos ferimentos, olhou ao redor e seu olhar recaiu sobre a banheira ao fundo, mais parecida com uma piscina para crianças. Observou-a por um segundo, seu olhar rondando todo o local, avistou, no fim da banheira, as muitas torneiras. Sentindo-se atraído por ela, andou em sua direção. Um banho agora cairia bem, pensou.

Abriu suas grandes torneiras douradas em forma de leão e um emaranhado de jatos d'água de cor avermelhada começou a cair em sua superfície. Se despiu, entrou dentro e mergulhou.

Quando saiu do dormitório, cerca de uma hora depois, não pode evitar ouvir a gritaria que vinha do andar de baixo da sala comunal. Sem pressa desceu as escadas. Chegando à sala avistou Rony e Hermione. Ele sentado no sofá em frente à lareira e ela em pé, apontando freneticamente o dedo indicador em direção ao garoto.

- Quem você pensa que sou, Ronald Weasley? – ralhou Hermione – Falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Eu sei, descul...

- DESCULPA? ... Ah! Faça-me o favor.

Neste instante Gina vinha descendo as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios das garotas.

- É... estão muito calmos, não é? – disse, vindo ao encontro de Harry – Quase não deu para ouvi-los de lá de cima.

Harry apenas sorriu.

- É... é triste ter que admitir mais, a Hermione está certa. – disse

- Bem feito pra ele. – ralhou Gina – Espero que a Mione o castigue por umas duas semanas, no mínimo. Isso dará um jeito na arrogância do meu irmãozinho.

- Mione, eu... me entenda por favor... – começou Rony, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- POR FAVOR? – Gritou ela, se dirigindo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. – VOCÊ NEM SEQUER PENSOU NO JEITO QUE VOCÊ FALOU COMIGO. NÃO VENHA ME PEDINDO POR FAVOR. TÔ CANSADA DO JEITO COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO. SEMPRE QUE VOCÊ BRIGA COM O HARRY OU COM QUALQUER PESSOA SOU EU QUE SAI NA PIOR. – virou-se para Rony e completou, com desdém - Aposto como vocês dois já estão numa boa.

- Mione...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE MIONE. – gritou ela, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você não tem esse direito – Rony correu ao seu encontro, puxou-a pelo braço. Um erro na opinião de Harry.

- Se afaste de mim, – sentenciou ela, a varinha em punho – ou terei que te azarar.

- Faça isso, então! – Rony colocou-se à sua frente.

- Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Ronald. – Hermione estava agora diante da passagem, evidentemente nervosa, contudo a mão que erguia a varinha estava bem firme.

- Já falei. Só quero que você me escute...

- Você que escolheu. – Hermione largou-se de Rony e fez um floreio de varinha. – Estupefaça – um lampejo vermelho acertou Rony bem no rosto – Eu te avisei.

Virou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e saiu pelo retrato. Deixando Rony desacordado no chão e Harry e Gina estáticos no pé das escadas.

- Nossa! – exclamou Gina, seu rosto indo de Rony desacordado para a passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda, por onde Hermione acabara de sair. – Ela está mesmo com raiva do Rony, não é? Quero morrer sendo amiga dela.

- É, parece que está com raiva dele, sim.

Harry ficou observando o local por onde a juba de cabelos de Hermione acabara de sumir. Por quanto tempo a Hermione ficaria com raiva de Rony? O amigo não iria suportar ser desprezado por ela, não agora, depois de tudo o que passaram juntos. E ele, Harry, não iria suportar ter de ficar tentando reaproximar os dois como tentara durante todos esses anos.

Sentiu que alguém estava balançando-o.

- Harry,... Harry... está me ouvindo? –Gina estalava os dedos, encarando-o, espantada.

- Oi? – disse Harry, confuso – Ah, desculpa. O que você disse?

- Sabe, às vezes penso que você não gosta de minha companhia. – disse Gina, séria.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – perguntou Harry, surpreso com a declaração da garota.

- Às vezes, parece que você penetra em um mundo só seu. – Gina parecia estar cansada. Deu um suspiro e ficou brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos.

- Ah! É muita coisa em minha cabeça – Harry não conseguiu deixar de aprecia-la por um momento. Sorriu pra ela.

- Eu entendo – disse, um sorriso se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

- Sabe... – falou Harry, admirando o sorriso no rosto dela – Às vezes fico me perguntando como fiquei tanto tempo sem te perceber?

- É que você sempre foi meio... lerdo.

Harry pegou-a pela cintura, girou-a no ar, fazendo com que ela desse um gritinho e deu-lhe um beijo, que foi prontamente retribuído.

Passados longos minutos, segundos para Harry, eles se afastaram.

- É melhor acordarmos o retardado aqui. – Gina indicou com a cabeça o local onde Rony estava caído no chão, ainda desacordado. Andou até o local onde Rony estava e curvou-se diante do irmão. – Ele tá com a maior cara de idiota.

Ele não pode deixar de rir do comentário que Gina fez. Sacou a varinha e ordenou: Enervate e Rony instantaneamente se recuperou.

- Nossa! Essa doeu – disse, massageando o cocuruto da cabeça, onde momentos antes durante da queda, batera em uma das poltronas.

- Você tá ferrado, maninho! – disse Gina, dando palmadinhas no ombro do irmão, gesto esse que causou muitas caretas no garoto – Pelo que vi você terá que implorar para que a lula-gigante saia contigo, por que com a Mione você não tem mais chance. – Informou Gina, sem conter o riso, largando-se em uma poltrona e apreciando pela janela os jardins da propriedade.

Neste instante o retrato gira e pela passagem entra Jorge, estava um pouco ofegante, sinal de que estivera correndo para chegar à torre da Grifinória.

- Bom, é melhor vocês descerem. – falou, indicando com o polegar o caminho por onde acabara de entrar – Mamãe está a ponto de soltar fogo pelas narinas. – virou-se para Rony. – O que houve com você? Tá todo acabado!

- É... que... a Hermione estuporou ele – Gina não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada outra vez.

- Sério? Aah! Tenho que encontrá-la. Preciso entregar pessoalmente um buquê de flores em agradecimento por ela ter conseguido o que há tanto tempo venho tentando fazer. – E, fazendo coro às gargalhadas de Gina, ele saiu apressado pelo buraco do retrato, a procura de Hermione, deduziu Harry.


	5. 5 - Visões

CAPÍTULO 5

Visões

DEPOIS DA DISCURSÃO ENTRE Rony e Hermione Harry tentou, sem sucessos, reaproximar os dois amigos. Percebeu que a situação estava bem mais séria do que pensava. Conhecendo Hermione como conhecia, sabia que o amigo iria ter que enfrentar sua fúria mais uma vez. Cansado de tentar ter uma conversa amigável com os dois, achou melhor usar de sua especialidade: conversar com Hermione distante de Rony, coisa que fizera tantas vezes desde seu 1º ano em Hogwarts.

- Hermione, tente considerar. – dizia ele, sentado à beira do lago com Hermione, duas horas depois de seu ataque à Rony – Ele só estava chateado.

- Claro, ele briga com você e eu é que tenho que aguentar a rabugice daquele trasgo? - indagou Hermione, fechando com força um livro intitulado Mil e um feitiços defensivos cujo autor Harry desconhecia.

Ele não falou nada, não queria admitir para a amiga que não estava com raiva do amigo, mas pela expressão de Hermione não foi preciso dizer uma só palavra para saber que ela já sabia disso.

- Sinto muito Harry, mas não sou como você, que aceita as injustiças do bebezão Rony – disse ela, levantando-se.

- Nem eu disse isso – replicou, levantando-se também – apenas tento entendê-lo. Você mesma me disse para eu ter calma e entendê-lo, durante esses últimos meses, lembra?

- É, disse sim, mas cheguei à conclusão que estava maluca. Pensando bem, acho que foi pela situação em que nos encontrávamos, por estarmos longe de todos e de tudo o que estava acontecendo, sem saber noticias, nem nada.

- Falando assim, até parece que você o odeia.

- E odeio! – exclamou ela, estava a beira das lágrimas novamente – Ele é um trasgo irritante. Odeio ele.

Ela parecia estar a ponto de um ataque, pensou Harry. O que seria preciso para fazer com que ela perdoasse Rony?

- Olha, porque vocês não conversam? Aí vocês podem decidir algo.

- Você não entende. – falou, pegando uma pedra no chão – Tenho meu orgulho. Não posso simplesmente aceitar as desculpas esfarrapadas do Ronald.

Hermione ficou olhando para a pedra em sua mão por alguns segundos e atirou-a ao lago. Harry ficou observando seu efeito na água, quicou três vezes e afundou na escuridão das águas do Lago Negro.

Harry não sabia como fazer aqueles dois fazerem as pazes. Eles se gostam mas são cabeças duras demais para admitirem isso.

- Hermione, você gosta dele...

Tentou mais foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Não, Harry – disse ela, um pouco nervosa e se é que era possível, corada – Não gosto.

- Mas Mione, o que aconteceu com vocês...

- O que aconteceu foi coisa do momento, por causa da guerra, a guerra acabou e o momento já passou. – falou ela, convicta.

- Só mostrou que tem medo de perdê-lo – Não sabia o porquê que estava dizendo isso, assuntos do coração era a especialidade de Hermione e não dele.

- Não começa você também. Será que a Gina te pediu pra vir falar comigo?

- A Gina? – perguntou um pouco confuso – Como assim? A Gina veio falar com você também?

- Veio, e também veio com esse papinho de "medo de perdê-lo". – terminou, franzindo o cenho.

- Bom, não sabia que ela tinha vindo falar com você.

Esperava que Gina tivesse dito coisas muito melhores, por que ele não estava tendo nenhum sucesso.

- Tudo bem – Hermione foi até uma arvore próxima à margem do lago, a mesma arvore em que ele estivera horas antes em companhia de Gina, e sentou-se. Harry a acompanhou. – Na verdade Harry, eu gosto dele sim, não posso continuar mentido pra mim mesma a respeito deste sentimento. Só que aquele hipócrita nojento é muito tapado pra ver isso. – disse ela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Por um minuto Harry ficou sem reação. Se antes não sabia o que dizer, agora muito menos.

- Ah, bem.. é ... – gaguejou

- Sorte sua que a Gina não é tão complicada. – riu-se Hermione.

- É. – sentou-se ao lado dela, também rindo – Bom, então o que custa você falar com...

- Custa o meu orgulho, Harry – encarou-o nos olhos, sua expressão dura – Você ouviu muito bem o que ele disse: "Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu com a gente durante esses dias".

Harry sabia que, com a perfeita memoria de Hermione e seu orgulho ruim de ser quebrado, as chances de os amigos voltarem a se entender seria de uma em um milhão.

- Não vou dizer que ele não tenha cometido um erro, mas você o conhece, Hermione, sabe como ele é inseguro.

- Ele é um tapado nojento.

- É, é isso aí. – vendo que seus esforços não estavam surtindo efeito algum sobre Hermione, então tratou de concordar com a amiga.

Hermione parecia bem decidida. A Batalha estava perdida.

- E você e a Gina? Fico feliz que tenham, enfim se acertado.

Harry percebeu que a repentina mudança de assunto queria por fim na questão "Rony".

- É, não podia deixar de me acertar com ela.

- O que aconteceu quando encontramos vocês?

Por alguns momentos Harry ficou pensando naqueles poucos minutos em que ficara conversando com Gina, mais cedo em baixo daquela mesma arvore. Lembrou-se do que a namorada tinha lhe dito que o fez cair na real. Ela tinha um poder sobre ele que nem mesmo ele sabia discernir. Saiu desse devaneio e observou a cara que Hermione o olhava. Sorriu sem jeito.

- Aposto um galeão que você estava pensando nela. – disse Hermione, com um sorriso em seus lábios. – É incrível como você fica com a cara de bobo sempre que ela está por perto. Nem sei como ela não percebeu que você estava a fim dela há dois anos atrás. Qualquer um que o visse quando ela estava por perto tinha percebido, Harry.

Que ele ficava apreciando Gina por um longo tempo, observando seus movimentos, às vezes em que ficava brincando com seu mini puff, isso ele já sabia. Várias vezes se pegou imaginando ser namorado dela. Lembrou-se de seu pequeno devaneio, durante uma noite que estivera na enfermaria, quando Rony lhe falou que ela tinha ido visitá-lo quando ele estivera desacordado por causa de um balaço que recebera na cabeça lançado por McLaggen.

- É, às vezes não consigo controlar. – respondeu Harry meio sem graça.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione novamente.

- Bom, eu sai e vim aqui fora, pensar um pouco...

- Se culpar um pouco – corrigiu ela

- É. E ela veio atrás de mim. Me fez cair na real.

- Sabe, sempre soube que a Gina era a garota certa pra você.

Harry se lembrou de sua conversa com Gina durante o enterro de Dumbledore, onde ela falou algo sobre uma conversa que teve com Hermione.

- Ela me disse, ano passado durante o enterro de Dumbledore, que...

- Que eu falei para ela se soltar mais quando estivesse no mesmo ambiente que você, para ela ser ela mesma. Você lembra como ela ficava toda vez que estava no mesmo lugar com você? Não falava nada. Então, pensei que talvez, se ela fizesse isso e começasse a sair com outros garotos...

- Eu iria percebê-la. É, e deu certo não é? Mas, quando foi que você disse isso a ela? – perguntou ele, a curiosidade aflorando.

- Em nosso quarto ano. Ela estava esperando que você a convidasse para acompanhá-lo ao baile, mas você estava com a cabeça cheia de outras coisas.

- Estava bancando o idiota.

- Não, não estava. Você só estava preocupado com o Torneio e...

- E estava cego pela Cho. – interrompeu-a novamente. – Ainda me pergunto como pude ser tão cego. A Gina esteve o tempo todo ao meu lado e eu não a percebi antes. Minha vida teria sido bem mais alegre se estivesse com ela desde então. – falou amargurado.

Com certeza não teria perdido tanto tempo tomando cuidado para não dizer algo que a fizesse chorar, coisa que aconteceu todas as vezes que falara com Cho anos atrás. Gina era diferente, era segura, alegre, não vivia chorando pelos cantos. Isso foi uma das muitas qualidades que o atraiu nela.

- As coisas devem acontecer a seu tempo, Harry. Acredite, o que aconteceu com você e a Cho só te deixou preparado para perceber que ela não era a garota certa pra você.

- É, e que a garota certa estava bem embaixo do meu nariz, era irmã do meu melhor amigo, arriscou a vida por minha causa quando lutamos juntos no Ministério e o único sentimento que eu nutria por ela era como se ela fosse uma irmãzinha.

- Digamos que você estava "trabalhando" o sentimento pela Gina. Só demorou um pouco para que você percebesse isso. – falou ela, um largo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Decididamente Hermione esquecera completamente o assunto em que estiveram tratando há minutos atrás e agora estava se divertindo com os martírios de Harry.

- Demorou muito mesmo. Quase que eu a perco para o Dino, porque estava ocupado demais bancando o idiota tapado. – o monstro que estivera adormecido em suas entranhas soltou um rugido forte e alto ao lembrar-se do flagrante que ele e Rony deram nos dois naquele corredor a mais de um ano.

- Não Harry, aconteceu no momento exato. No momento em que você precisava ser forte e não ficar pensando tanto naquela profecia idiota, e ela o ajudou a enfrentar esses problemas.

- Sabe Hermione, se não fosse pela Gina não sei o que teria acontecido. Eu não teria tido forças para continuar... – sua voz estava embargada sentiu como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta. – Muitas vezes pensei em me entregar para Voldemort, mas quando pensava nela eu tinha mais forças para continuar e acabar com aquele assassino psicopata.

- O amor de vocês é bem mais forte do que vocês pensam.

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não sei Harry, mas às vezes Gina agia muito estranho... – Hermione estava séria, uma pequena linha marcando sua testa. Sinal de preocupação.

- Olha não enrola fala logo de uma vez – agora ele estava preocupado. O que será que Hermione queria dizer com isso?

- Você lembra daquele ataque que você sofreu dos dementadores? – perguntou Hermione calma.

- Lembro sim, mas o que isso tem haver com a Gina? – agora estava desesperado e aquela calma toda de Hermione estava deixando-o furioso.

- Bom agente estava na sede á mais ou menos duas semanas quando aconteceu, e naquela noite eu e a Gina estávamos no quanto que dividíamos...

- Anda Hermione, fala de uma vez. – o medo estava tomando conta dele.

- Tá, tá. Então, aí a Gina começou a falar coisas sabe,... coisas desconexa. Começou a falar sozinha.

- Falar sozinha? Como assim? O que ela falava?

- "Não... por favor, o Harry não" – disse a garota com a voz tremula. – Era algo assim, não deu pra entender muito bem, foi como eu falei: eram coisas desconexas. Depois ela falou que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com você e que você estava correndo perigo.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas ouvindo o pipilar dos pássaros. O que será que estava acontecendo com a Gina? Como ele poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque será que ela nunca falou sobre isso? No entanto quem falou foi Hermione:

- Deu muito medo sabe. Pedi para que ela falasse com a Sr.ª Weasley sobre aquela visão que ela teve, pedi pra ela procurar o Prof. Dumbledore mas ela se recusou. Você sabe como ela é. Só me fez prometer que não comentaria com ninguém. Mas as visões começaram a acontecer com mais frequência. Ela conseguia saber quando você estava correndo perigo, Harry.

Harry estava sem reação. Deveria ter uma explicação para aquilo. Ele teria que descobrir o que essas visões significavam, mas pra isso precisava de ajuda.

- Escuta, – falou pela primeira vez após vários minutos refletindo. – preciso que você me ajude a descobrir o que isso significa. Deve haver alguma explicação para essas visões da Gina. Com certeza em alguns dos livros da biblioteca...

- Não Harry, não há nenhum livro na biblioteca que fale sobre esse tipo de magia, já pesquisei e não encontrei nada.

- Então na seção reservada...

- Também não Harry, sinto muito. – disse Hermione com pânico estampado em seus olhos.

- Não é possível, deve haver algum livro que fale sobre isso. E eu vou encontrar. Você sabe que isso pode ser muito perigoso para ela, não sabe Hermione?

Ele estava muito nervoso, não conseguia ficar parado. De um pulo ficou em pé e começou a andar de um lado a outro.

- Eu prometo que vou ajudar Harry. Você confia em mim? – Hermione estava em pé ao seu lado, parou-o e pegou em suas mãos.

O que será que estava acontecendo com sua ruivinha? Não podia ficar parado, não podia permitir que algo de ruim acontecesse a ela. Ele prometeu a sim mesmo que nunca iria fazê-la sofrer.

- Confio, claro que confio Hermione.

Hermione estava com lagrimas no rosto. Abraçou-o e disse:

- Tenho você e a Gina como irmãos pra mim. Farei o que for preciso para que vocês sejam felizes, Harry.

Harry não soube o que falar. A emoção que sentia ao ouvir isso de Hermione e o medo que sentia de perder Gina novamente o deixara paralisado.

- Mas é melhor irmos. Ainda temos que ouvir as recomendações da Prof.ª McGonagall sobre os funerais e temos ainda o jantar. - disse Hermione largando-se do abraço e puxando-o pela mão.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Não estava com ânimo para mais nada. Queria ficar sozinho.

- Vamos. – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Durante o caminho, Harry só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Gina. Tantas vezes, em pouco menos de um ano sofreu a sua perda. Não poderia permitir perdê-la mais uma vez, não depois e tê-la reencontrado. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que enfrentar tudo novamente. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que morrer. Mas não poderia permiti que ela sofresse.


End file.
